Sesquipedalian
by Bloody-Nitemare
Summary: My first lemon! After Judai and Aika get together, they decide to go to Aika's dorm... Judai/OC. NO FLAMING!


The new couple made it to the dormitory. Judai pushed his lover against the door "W-w-wait until we're inside.." she asked.

"Mhm..." the male said leaving soft kisses on her neck hoping to hit her soft spots. He got a good look at her face before he started this sweet torture; large hazel eyes, hidden underneath large goggles. She had a few freckles on her ivory skin. The reason for this was because her grandmother was Canadian, her father Japanese. Her short lemon hair hid her eyes aswell, it was as if she wanted to hide her true beauty, she never thought she had anything beautiful about her at all. Aika's bangs used to be flame red, it was a while since that happened, the colour faded to a light orange, matching her faded red streaks. Her flips weren't full yet they weren't thin. They were soft and were a light pink colour.

Judai smiled once he heard soft moans. Aika's hand went on the back of his head, slowly stroking his soft brown hair. 'Want to go in now?" he asked pulling his mouth away from her neck. She nodded unlocking the door pulling him in.

"I don't think Kuroda-chan will be home for awhile..." Aika smirked, knowing what she was doing with Shou after their walk.

The boy's lips curled into a seductive smirk wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, "I can't believe I just noticed my feelings for you now...and yours...how could you stand me for all these years?" he asked nuzzling her.

"I'm not sure myself actually...Aishiteru...that's all I know..." Aika admitted.

"You do know you're prettier than Asuka right?" Judai asked his arms tightening around her waist.

"You don't mean it..." she sighed, her knees were getting weaker. He knew what exactly what to say to make her melt.

"I bet you're even hotter with your clothes off..." he smirked kissing all the right places on her neck once again.

"Ohh...Judai-kun..." she moaned softly. He smiled as his hands went into her skirt, slowly rubbing against her clit, which was covered by her already wet panties.

"Already turned on eh? Aika-chan?" he chuckled softly before licking her neck's soft spot once more.

"Judai!" she squealed, she was turned on ass felt as if something hard was poking it, since her back was toward her lover's chest, she knew what it was. "Am I turning you on Judai-kun?" she teased, her hands going behind the small ass feeling the erection.

Judai blushed "Mhm...your pleasure matters the most right now.." he admitted, his free hand reaching up her tight Osiris Red uniform, his other hand started to rub faster and harder, making the girl moan loudly.

Judai smiled, he was happy that his lover was enjoying this as much as he was. His index, middle and ring finger were getting wet from the rubbing. His other hand made it to the destination, he was surprised to find that she was' wearing a bra. "No bra?" he asked, "It'll make it a bit easier anyway without it..." the brunet smiled his hand squeezing the breast. He later stopped squeezing to rub the hard nipple, earning a loud moan for the process. Judai stopped rubbing both the breast, and the cunt, he quickly took his hands out of both places to give her a push. Aika landed on the bed, getting to see her long time crush strip.

She licked her lips and stared at him longingly, hungerily and lustfully and started to rub herself, moaning softly. Judai smirked, wanting Aika to start undressing. The girl saw his body quite a few times when they were children, but it never looked as good as it did now.

He looked lean and thin, but not lanky. It looked athletic without bulging with muscle. Judai heard a weird notice coming from Aika, Isn't that the noise she makes whenever that guy that plays Harry Potter comes on the screen? He laughed causing Aika to blush furiously. Once he was in his boxers, he stared at the girl who was distracted by his little show to start undressing.

"You need help?" he asked with a small smirk on his face Aika blushed slightly as he came closer to her. She took off the tight shirt and threw it onto the ground. Her perky breasts popped out, Judai stared at her smiling.

_She has a nice body..._he thought blushing, he knew how to make her feel even better than before. He put his hand up her short skirt rubbing the cunt covered by the wet panties once again. Earning a long moan he put his head into the skirt, greeted by pink and red lace. He smirked as he moved the panties to the right and started to lick the cunt.

Aika moaned even louder. She never felt this kind of pleasure masturbating before; she suddenly got scared thinking that Kuroda would come home in the middle of this."Judai...Kuroda...might be..." she whispered softly.

Judai heard her and stopped licking quickly, he pulled his head out of the skirt and ran to the door locking it running back to the girl. He repeated pleasuring her with his mouth once again."Ohhh..." Aika moaned placing her hands on his head; her slender fingers going into his brown hair, Judai stopped licking to pull of the panties.

_These are giving me too much trouble..._he thought slipping the pink panties off and throwing it to where the shirt was, now the only thing his lover was wearing was the skirt.

Aika blushed; it seemed to her that Judai was wearing more than she was. The male teenager started to lick her womanhood once more, he liked the taste of her 'pre-cum'. This tastes better than I thought it would... he thought licking her faster adding more and more pressure.

Loud moaning was heard, Judai wanted to make her feel even better so he separated the lips and licked faster, his tongue adding pressure again. She screamed his name, the boy smiled continuing to lick, and she came hard. He slurped the sticky substance with delight_, This tastes even better! Man! Who knew girls tasted so sweet?_ He thought.

The scent and taste of her was over whelming, especially for a virgin/idiot like him. He slowly shoved his tongue into the canal. It was a bit hard, since she was so tight, but he managed to get it in. His tongue explored her inner walls. "AHHH! Juuuuudaaaaaiii!" she moaned, placing her bony hands on his head, her long fingers playing with his light brown hair. Aika began to wonder what it would feel like if he used that skill on her clit...

She didn't feeling like telling him, since he wouldn't know what the fuck she was talking about. She thought that he seemed more like the type to have to be guided and shown her sweet spots. "Juuudaaaaiiii!" she moaned loudly, she then started to pull her lover's hair.

Judai was confused for a second, but realized what that she wanted him to do something. _What's she trying to say?_ He thought continuing to lick her.

"Higher..." she sighed softly "Near...ah...t-the...t-top..." His tongue slowly moved closer to the top, and felt a hard pebble thingy (Hahahaha can't explain it -_-"). Judai wondered if that was what he wanted, when he heard her scream he quickly understood. He then placed his mouth over her clit bead and started to lick it slowly wondering if it was what she wanted "OH KAMI!" she screamed her hips bucked in his beautiful face.

The teen smirked, and started to make quicker movements with his tongue. Aika was moaning anymore, she did nothing but screamed Judai's name, until he started to suckle on her clit. Aika-chan felt as if she was going to explode, so it didn't take long for her to cum once again."Fuck..." she sighed, her head hitting her green pillow.

"Hmm?" Judai asked, instantly stopping the pleasure. "What's the matter Aika-chan?" he asked, more like pouted. The young woman signaled him to kiss her, blushing slightly the boy obliged pulling his mouth away from the tight canal. He sat up kissing Aika gently on the lips, to be surprised that she pushed him down with a smirk on her face. Judai reached for her goggles and took them off and placed them on the nightstand beside him.

There was lust clouding her beautiful hazel eyes; _I like it..._ he suddenly felt butterfly kisses from his neck. _What the hell is she doing?_ He thought feeling her lips reach down to his firm chest. A blush creeped up Judai's neck once her soft lips reached his lower part of his stomach. _Oh Kami...I think I know what she's going to do... _He felt her slender fingers pull off the E-Hero Wingman boxers. Judai blushed shutting his eyes as Aika got them off completely. Aika gasped when she saw his manhood.

"What's the matter Aika-chan?" he asked, with a worried look in his innocent brown eyes.

Aika relaxed a bit and smiled "Nothing...just a little surprised at the size..." she sighed blushing slightly. She then wrapped her hand around it, stroking it shyly. The brunette twitched to how good it felt, a soft moan escaped his lips and pouted when his girlfriend stopped and got off the bed.

"Hey! What're you doing? I didn't stop pleasing you!" he shouted, but she put her index finger to her lips (the mouth kind XD). Judai nodded, shutting up immediately and sighed to himself. She IS weird like that though... Aika came back with a ruler and sat down beside her new lover. She placed the ruler next to his erected member and squinted.

"I can't see..." her eyes widened when she saw the measurement. "Seven and a half inches?" she shouted "I'm going to have a hell of a time tonight then!" she smiled. Judai smirked and pushed her head down wanting her to suck it. The girl didn't mind the aggressiveness and started to suck it softly and slowly at first, causing her man to moan her name. That was enough to encourage her to do more. Her head bobbed up and down along with her hand.

"Oh Kami!" he moaned his left hand still holding her head, but not as forcing as before. Her soft tongue swirled around the tip every time her head reached that level. The boy couldn't hold it anymore and came within her warm mouth. He groaned as she swallowed the white substance but there was still a little bit leaking out of her lips. Her free hand played with his sack while she kept sucking, but starting to get harder and faster with each moan she received from him.

"Oh Aika!" he moaned his hips bucking, causing him to go deep into her mouth. She gagged and pulled her mouth away from his shaft, panting yet smiling at him. Judai smiled at her, his cold hand touching her cheek.

"You said my name without the honorific," she said with a smile. Judai smiled at her as well, causing Aika kiss him again. Judai didn't mind, knowing where her mouth just was, and tried pushing his tongue through her lips. The lemon -haired girl opened her mouth slightly, just enough to let his soft tongue in once again. His tongue took it's time exploring her mouth; soft moans escaped the woman, causing him to smile.

Excitement pulsed through her veins she touched his slightly tanned skin. Judai smiled, lying down so she could be on top. Aika blushed, knowing how hard he was and how wet she was. She pulled her lips away from his, and sighed realizing that she needed him inside of her. Judai felt her wetness slide onto his stomach and smiled faintly.

"Take me now...please Judai..." she pleaded. The boy looked up at her, her light bangs covering her eyes. He nodded rolling over so she could be on top for a bit. He swallowed the spit in his mouth and sighed looking down at his lover. Her eyes were shut, her face was red as a tomato, and she bit her lip, she looked like a small child. He couldn't help but smile, and left a light kiss on her lips. Judai then thought it wasn't quite the right time to take her now. He placed his right hand on one of Aika's breasts, massaging it while watching her face.

Aika's heart beat even faster, "Ohh..." she moaned ever so softly. Judai placed his mouth over the other breast, still massaging the one he had. Aika gulped later moaning when he started to suckle on her breast like an infant. She held the back of his head as if she was feeding a newborn. Judai didn't stop; he kept sucking that one breast until he felt a warm liquid running down Aika's thigh. He pulled away smirking when he heard his lover pouting. _I think she isn't quite ready yet..._ he thought.

He placed his right hand over her dripping cunt. He blushed instantly realizing how aroused she was. The man started to play with her wet vagina. His fingers explored her dripping pink folds while his thumb played with her clitoris. "AHH! JUDAI!" she screamed. Judai smirked thrusting in his long middle finger inside of her, then quickly pulled out, then back in again etc. Aika moaned but, she wanted his cock to fill her not his nimble fingers! Judai noticed that she was ready and would do anything for it, so he straddled her and felt the tip of his manhood at the tight entrance of her sweet virginity.

He took a deep breath and trusted himself into her, pushing her short skirt up higher so he could have better access. "Eek!" she whimpered softly. Tears started to well up in Aika's beautiful eyes as Judai thrusted into her. She was as tight as a bow, and he was enjoying being inside of her. Judai looked at Aika's face and realized how much pain she was in.

_How could I be getting so much pleasure if she's in so much pain right now_? A few minutes past and Judai was still inside of her, just going in and out slowly. "Ahhh..." the teen looked down at his girlfriend who was now softly moaning his name_._

_I guess she just needed time to get used to it..._

"Judai...faster...please!" she asked slowly opening one of her eyes. Judai nodded starting to push faster.

He moaned softly "Kami...are all girls this tight?" he asked blushing, but still banging away.

"Not Tenjouin-san anyways," she snickered. Judai was still a bit confused but bothered not to ask. He started to push harder, grunting as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her breaths started to get shorter and quicker soon she was gasping.

Judai moaned softly as he felt her cunt tightening around his hard cock, "Kami...I'm gonna cum... Aika...I...I'm gon...gonna cum..." he said shutting his eyes but starting to push even deeper into her. He felt a warm liquid trickle along his shaft. He looked at her cunt, and saw blood.

"Judai...you ca...can cum...as…as l..long as it's you…" she moaned.

"Oh K...Kami..." he whispered shooting his sperm inside of her. Aika than moaned feeling the warmth of his seed inside of her. "You...you're bleeding...Kami...bleeding..." Judai stuttered, pushing harder, faster and deeper into her. Heavy breathing, screaming and moans were heard from outside the room.

These noises bugged the crap out of the neighbors on both sides. The neighbors on Kuroda's side of the room were banging on the wall trying to catch the lover's attention. Their efforts were futile as Judai's pelvis didn't slow down; it went rather faster (If possible...) While the neighbors on Aika's side of the room were blushing madly.

"Is Hana-san moaning Yuki Judai-san's name?" one girl asked, her hand hitting the wall. Her roommate shrugged, "Anyways...SHUT UP IN THERE!" she screamed her fists pounding on the wall, which was deafened by Aika's screaming.

"JUDAI! I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN!" she moaned as the bed frame hit the wall rhythmically.

Back to the neighbors, who were blushing, "Umm...I...did…didn't think that"

"JUDAI! YOU'RE A KAMI!"

"Was that…Well..."

"Eh? Ai...Aika...you...you're not bad yourself!" Judai smirked kissing her, pushing his tongue into her warm mouth.

Aika's eyes were slowly closing, her eyes looked tired, and she hardly did anything. She moaned again her orgasm tearing through her body as her nails dug into Judai's back. The young man grunted as he felt her sharp nails break his skin, _Pain brings more pleasure doesn't it? _Blood slowly ran down his back, but he didn't seem to care. His pelvis slowed down a bit, he closed his tired eyes. Aika's legs unraveled themselves from his waist. She willingly let him pull out, even if she didn't want him to.

Judai lied next to her staring at the ceiling with a goofy smile plastered on his face, panting softly. Aika snuggled up to him, feeling the warmth of his skin. She then nuzzled his chest with her cheek affectionately. "Aishiteru..." he whispers, wrapping his arms around her body.

Aika laughed when she thought of something stupid, "Kami…I'm sorry for pfft...ruining…the...moment…BWAHAHA!" she giggled wrapping herself around him.

Judai thought about how complex his ex-best friend, and current girlfriend really was. He knew she was emotionally unstable, running away from her grandmother and step-father's pressure. Aika never did well in the academic field ever since she came into junior high, she did a lot better in this type of school, which somewhat qualified as a high school. Now look at her, she was going to be promoted to Ra Yellow in a few weeks because of her performance at the last exam. Judai thought about how she acted, cheerful, hyper and like an idiot. He knew how she really was.

Aika Hana was emotionally unstable. She kept her true feelings deep inside her body, she cracked a long time ago. People thought she was crazy, but it was because of her grandmother; her fucking grandmother drove her into depression, causing her to run away from the 'Hell House' and stayed with him.

At first, he considered her the little sister he never had, and provided him company when his parents were always working. But, he had been having these dreams with her in them; when he woke up panting and soaked in his essence.

Shou hears him moaning at night, wondering if he had another nightmare like when the vampiress Camula arrived, but the bluenette once woke his 'Aniki' up, causing the brunette to get annoyed slightly.

He was never sure if it was just because she was a girl or if his heart was trying to tell him something. It was weird for him though, Asuka was a girl and not to mention a close friend. Why wasn't she ever in these dreams? Why was it when he reached puberty, it was always Aika in these dreams. It was never his 'card crush', celebrity or a random girl. Judai looked at Aika with soft eyes.

She was already asleep, still wearing the skirt and wearing more than he was.

He laughed softly; he grabbed the red blanket and threw it over the two, hoping not to awaken Aika, knowing how pissed she gets when she first gets up. He smiled when he knew she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon and fell asleep. _Wait...what was she laughing about?_


End file.
